Broken
by AlyD
Summary: A one-shot Oliver-Katie-Marcus song fic. The song is Broken by Seether featureing Amy Lee.


DISCLAMIER-Yea yea, I don't own any of the character, team names, or terms refering to Hogwarts or the Wizarding world in the Harry Potter books. If I did, would have bigger roles for Marcus, Oliver, Katie and the other Quidditch players, plus I wouldn't be writing this and I would be really rich and stuff, and yeah, I'm stopping now.

Authors Note- Yeah, I just hope you like this one-shot fic about Katie, Oliver, and Marcus.

* * *

Katie Bell sat on a rock by the lake with an arm around her waist, the arm belonged to her boyfriend Oliver Wood, oh how he couldn't stand him. It started off as a Quidditch rivalry, then, unknown to Oliver, it became about Katie. How he wanted Katie, how he always wanted her. All of the memories of seeing them together flew through his head as he stared at the picture of Katie, she sat laughing, probably something one of those twins said, or something. He was doomed to watch her from afar. 

_I wanted you to know  
I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

He was now a twenty seven year old man, a Quidditch star playing for the Applyby Arrows, he had to see her every year the same time, the stupid Quidditch Final. She played for the Holyhead Harpies, all women, and every year they kicked his teams ass in the Final since they first got there seven years before, her first year playing not on the reserve team. How he hated having to look at her then, as far as the wizarding world knew, her and Oliver had been dating since her fifth year in Hogwarts, his seventh, and were still dating, but none knew the truth except the two of them, and of course, Marcus believed all the stories that they were still together.

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Katie Bell was now twenty five, she was the star chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and loved it, that was the only thing she loved. Since her first year out of school her and Oliver were growing apart, not having a lot of time to see each other, and she realized her feelings for him had only been a girlish crush. Even so, she put up the front that she still loved him, that she still cared about him, even though inside each day with him she was dieing inside. She hated it. There was someone though, who had intrigued her back at Hogwarts, and still did, she saw him atleast once a year, at the Quidditch Final, he was a chaser for the Appleby Arrows. The Harpies were the first to take the title from them since he joined the Arrows. She saw him, he was much more attractive now, teeth fixed, hair tamed, along with the muscular Quidditch build, she couldn't help but be drawn to him. If she ever saw him at an event, she wanted to go up to him, but Oliver was always with her, he never left her side, and she hated it.

_The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Near then they had both recived a letter from Dumbledore, he wanted to have a reunion for the students starting with her graduating year, and ending in who would hae been a seventh year in her first. She was reluctent at first, but before she could even think about it Oliver wrote back, saying both he and she were comming. It was in the papers the next day, Marcus then decided to go, he was no longer the evil Slytherin Marcus Flint, and he didn't care if she was dating that prat Wood, he would have miss Bell as his own.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

It was they day they arrived, or well, the night. Katie couldn't sleep so she went out by the lake, the spot that had in school been known as her and Olivers' spot. She sat on the rock by the lake and took off her socks and shoes and let her legs dangle in the water of the lake. She wasn't tired, she needed to think, she planned on breaking up with Oliver during this reunion so it wouldn't appear in the papers for a few weeks, give her time to think about it and tell those close to her before they heard from the press. She hadn't noticed him, sitting by a tree on the path to the lake, but he noticed her. He watched her and as soon as she was settled he got up and slowly walked over to her. He sat down on the rock next to her silently.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Katie looked to him and smiled. His eyes staring into her own. He didn't have to ask the questions that loomed in his mind, her eyes answered them. She didn't want to be with Oliver, it was easily seen there, why didn't that prat Wood see it? He was to busy thinking of himself to be busy with Katie. Marcus would notmally feel pity for a girl in this situation, but Katie, he didn't pity her, he just wanted to help her, to steal her pain away.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone_

Marcus placed a hand on her cheek as they stared into each others eyes. He the pulled Katie's face to his and kissed her softly on the lips before he pulled back. He then smirked, the look in her eye could be compared to a little starving puppy, if you were to give it a small treat it would want more. He then pulled her face to his again and kissed her harder and deeper this time, almost begging for more. She melted into his kiss, but unknown to either of them was that just as the moment that he kissed her the first time Oliver had been looking for Katie, and just found her. He was angry and hurt, Marcus Flint, he biggest enemy is who she went to, and to think, he was going to propose the next morning. He turned on his heels and stormed back to the castle to destroy any evidance of Katie or Flint that he had. He then came across a picture, Katie was laughing, something the Weasley twins had said probably, how he loved her laugh, but it was now to late, she had left him, for Flint none the less. He ripped the picture and threw it out the window. Soon after the kiss that Marcus and Katie shared had broken a torn picture fell in her lap. She looked at it and immediatlly knew Oliver had seen them. She would rather have broken up with him, and not let him know about Marcus for a while, but it was to late, but she didn't care that much.

_Your gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore_


End file.
